Glance Into The Abyss
by Pestival
Summary: A rather interesting interrogation, with a rather interresting ending. I wouldn't say he was mad. He was more of a drop of blood on a white sheet. Beautiful but dirty. OOC, somewhat AU, One-Shot


First of all: Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction.  
>Some strange one-shot I wrote because I was bored. It's really late and I didn't proofread, so please bear with me and if you find a mistake please tell me. I will fix it.<br>English isn't my native languange. Sadly I must confess I never watched Tokyo Ghoul so it will be very OOC. I simply loved the concept and borrowed the caracter. As well as mixing it with Criminal Minds.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

><p>It has been a long day at the BAU. They were on the hunt of a dangerous killer, which was rampaging through a little city. It seemed that the suspect was always some steps before them and they couldn't even profile him right. He killed because he needed something and they weren't sure it was the missing body parts. The high toll of victims seems to start leaving a dent in the population of the city. And it they hoped they were wrong in the assumption that this was only the start. Strangely at the last crime scene they got lucky and caught a suspicious person. The BAU never dreamed that they would catch the culprit, but it seemed it was Lucifer himself.<p>

„You eat … human flesh? ", he asked, still processing the thought of such an inhuman thing.  
>"Well, yeah."<br>The white haired youth before him answered rather bored. His hands were tugging on a strand of hair that has fallen over his eyes. Only one of it was visible and a vibrant red to boot it. His head was slightly tilted to the side and he looked truly confused.

Was it okay for him to think that eating other humans was normal? Morgan was at a loss of words and he was sure that, if they hadn't picked him up at a nearby crime scene, they would have never guessed were the missing body parts went to.  
>But he was so young, barley reaching the age of twenty, almost as fragile as Spencer and still, he killed 24 People. At least that was the current prediction. They hadn't finished counting the body parts.<p>

"Let's start again.", sighed Morgan. He definitely was too old for this stuff. Was it some strange cult or hype? What was the reason he did it?

"What is your name?" he had asked the question before. But again he got no answer.

The teen stopped twisting the hair between his fingers and looked up, meeting the brown eyes of Morgan. He held his gaze a few moments but soon his eyes wandered over to the place where the heart of the investigator was placed. It made Morgan rather uncomfortable. Especially with the way he looked at him. As if he was some animal that was about to be slaughtered.

He suppressed the need to squirm away. Morgan was a hardened profiler. That had seen his share of hell, but this was one of the hardest times. The presence of this monster before him gave him chills. He was quite sure that the people on the other side of the mirror felt the same way. But nonetheless this interrogation needs to be finished. They found the murderer and now they only needed a confirmation.

"You killed those people." It wasn't a question.

A few seconds of silence passed and Morgan was about to ask the next question but halted as the youth spoke up.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I will tell you my name." again not much emotion was shown, the only exception the boredom he seemed to emit in waves.

He stretched his hand out, as far as the handcuffs allowed it and positioned so that he was about to do a normal handshake.

"The name's Ken. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Morgan wasn't sure if he was mocking him but Ken seemed serious. A dangerous mind game they were playing.

"Tell me again: You eat human flesh that you got from the people you murdered. What do you do with it? Cook it?" this was the only aspect he was openly talking about and Morgan got the feeling that Ken was hungry.

"I do not cook it, it's not my style. No,…" Ken grinned halfheartedly, and avoided looking at Morgan "you need it fresh from the corpse." Here he got a faraway look in his eyes. The profiler could practically see the disturbing parts of different bodies.

"You know," he began," from this talk of flesh I get hungry." His eyes met Morgan again, "This isn't a good thing." A pause.

"I can smell your uneasiness and the quickening of your heartbeat, every time I speak. It's disturbing to know that behind this mirror are walking corpses. Every human gets to a point where he dies and that's the order of the world. I'm part of this world. Do you know what this means?" Ken asked.

"That you are mental and enjoy the killing and eating of innocent people. That you are a murderer that deserves the death sentence." Morgan stated hatefully. His emotions got the better of him. It was creepy how he knew all that.

To his surprise Ken started to laugh. It lasted not long, but the force that pressed on Morgans mind doubled. He did not understand what was funny about what he said.

Kens right hand, that he dropped earlier, rised again in a manner that was to bring a point across.

"You are part of this world. I'm part of this world. But there is a difference between us. You are human I am not." His hands were now both laying on the table.

"You mean that you see yourself as something other than human?" Morgan assumed that the teen lost it.

"Did you ever wonder why there are different animals, but only one race humans? Is it such a shock to discover that humans have the same diversity as animals?" Ken asked serious.

Morgan didn't know how to answer. He never thought that this integration was turning into a mental philosophy time.

Ken chuckled.

"Ah, what a time to be alive." He stated with a grin on his lips.

It was enough mind games for him, Morgan decided.

"You killed those people. Why?"

"Well, as I said before, I'm different."

It was only a matter of time before Morgan loosed his composure.

"You killed them, didn't you?" he practically screamed into the youths face.

The teen stayed calm and watched with a raised eyebrow the antics of the man before him.

"I didn't say that." Ken stated slightly taken aback.

"Don't fuck with me!" Now it was Morgan who was taken aback, because the light was starting to flicker. He looked at the lamp above him and then at the man before him.

"What the…"

"Oh it seems this is my cue to leave." Ken stated with a feral grin on in his face.

"You're cue?" Morgan stood up and eyed the door nervously "You can't leave – I won't let you leave!" he took a step towards the door.

Ken was standing too; the handcuffs were still holding him in place. The light flickered out for a second. Morgans eyes never left Ken. But as the light was present again the handcuffs were not in place. In fact, they were neatly placed atop the table. The profiler didn't hear a single sound and it creped him out to no end. On the outskirts of his awareness he could make out the screams behind the door. In a swift movement he changed his position, facing the door. A grave mistake on his part. The light flickered out again and it wasn't as long as before, before it turned back on. His hand halted halfway to the door handle, stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't allow…" Morgan started.

"Stop," the voice was demanding, right behind him, "your live is not worth mines."

"No…" Morgan pressed forcefully through his lips.

The grip on his shoulder tightened, fingers breaking through skin, tearing at his flesh. He could feel the blood running down.

A cold breath was at his neck and in a low voice Ken started to speak.

"You smell really delicious. I may regret letting you live, so please appreciate it."

In a quick movement, with inhuman speed and strength he was flung against the opposite wall. He hurt his head and he was pretty sure he was losing consciousness.

With his last strength he asked a question he never thought he would ask.

"What are you?"

He heard a feint chuckle.

"A Ghoul."

Then Blackness.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
